nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Amaki
As a digital seiyuu idol in 22/7, Sally portrays Sakura Fujima (藤間 桜 ''Fujima Sakura) ''via both voice acting and motion-capture physical acting. Biography Sally's parents are both Japanese but met and got married in America. Her mother looked up to Madonna when she was young so she came to America. Her father he left Japan not because he had a specific goal but rather he “wanted to see the world!” Eventually, Sally was born and they raised her in Los Angeles.https://entertainmentstation.jp/118434 Sally first attended an elementary school with many Asians and Asian-Americans, and talked with her classmates about anime like One Piece and Naruto. However, for Third grade, she transferred to a new school, and none of her new classmates liked anime. In order to fit in, she began watching American dramas even though she didn't really enjoy them. She also pretended that she couldn't speak Japanese and had no interest in Japan, even though her parents were Japanese. She was upset every Sunday because she dreaded having to return to school each week. She often stayed home and avoided attending class One day, a teacher wrote her a letter and told her that she liked the Sally who is happy as herself. At home, she began watching Gintama and listened to Gintama seiyuu Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) on the radio. From him, she learned what a seiyuu was, and her anime interest was reignited. Sally began cosplaying and attending Los Angeles' anime convention, Anime Expo. She made friends with people who liked her cosplay and shared her interests. They also thought it was very cool that she was Japanese, and Sally began to feel better about living in American as a Japanese person who likes anime. With new-found confidence, she decided to seriously pursue her dream of becoming a seiyuu. She wanted to move to Japan and study voice acting. One of her teachers told her to follow her dreams. Her parents would not allow her, and her elder brother was also opposed. Undeterred, she made her own money by making study materials for tests and selling them. Sally moved to Japan in 2016 by herself and auditioned for various roles, but she couldn’t speak Japanese perfectly at first and failed some auditions because she could not use honorifics properly. At first, she felt really down and thought she was going to fail, but one day she had a change of heart and decided that if she was going to fail anyway, she at least wanted give everything a shot first. In her auditions she was told that her photos were really plain, so she decided to include her cosplay photos when she applied for the 22/7 audition. She thought it would be a way to have the judges notice her. She also spent about 2 months properly studying Japanese before auditioning for 22/7. The second stage of auditions was singing. Sally was the final person to sing in her group. Her peers had introduced themselves in a cute voice and sang in a cute voice as well. Sally decided that for her turn, she would introduce herself in a cute voice, and then intentionally lower her voice, and sing with a deeper, boyish voice. She wanted to appeal with the gap and also to show off her voice range given that the role was also for voice acting. The third stage of auditions was dancing, and she was about 70% confident that she could pass. However, upon entering the room with her fellow third-stage candidates, she saw how cute they were. Her confidence instantly evaporated and she wanted to turn around and go home. Although she could rely on her athleticism, she did not know the song she would dance to until the day before. When she found out the song, she realized she did not know the choreography. She tried to find a video, but all she could find was the song's music video, and it did not show the dancing. She wound up focusing on self-expression and energetic appeal instead of perfect choreography. She advanced to the final stage. She hesitated when her number was called because she was so surprised. She thought she wouldn't advance, so she thought of just quitting during the SHOWROOM selection. Ultimately, she was ranked third place. People told her not to worry because she'd pass, so she gave it her best. Unfortunately, at the time of the final audition, she did not not much clothes with her, so she wound up showing up in a white shirt and a loose black skirt. Before the final audition, she was told not to show up in makeup and without styling her hair. So she showed up with bed hair and no makeup. When she arrived, she noticed the other candidates were actually wearing makeup, and Sally was confused and said she thought they told the candidates not to wear any make up, but the other girls told her she was right, but they decided to wear some anyway. She got rattled and got depressed at thought there would be no way she could pass. After the audition was complete, the candidates had to return to the waiting room before the result was announced. But Sally just wanted to go straight home, so if her name wasn't called. When she actually was chosen, she wondered if it was okay for someone like her to pass the audition. She had no idea what she should do or what would happen. It felt unreal. Her career began on 24 December 2016 upon successfully passing 22/7 auditions and joining the unit. The reality that she was a member of the group did not truly hit her until she was in the recording booth for a radio show on Japan Cultural Broadcasting Station. Only then did she really feel that she was now at the starting line. Goals Sally believes that anime has brought a positive influence on her life and wants to contribute back to the fan community. Sally has stated that one of her dreams is to return to AnimeExpo as a Guest once she has become an established seiyuu.https://entertainmentstation.jp/118434/2[https://entertainmentstation.jp/118434/2] Seiyuu Influences * Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) Quirks Sally is bilingual in Japanese and English. She often switches between languages during her Showroom live-streams. She claims to have "an odd interest in eggs."Showroom 2018.03.05 Sally said her emoji is a koala because her face is shaped like one. Interests Sally is a fan of Korean Pop Music (K-pop) and has favorite members (biases) for most popular groups. As a child, Sally was involved in figure skating. Sally privately enjoys writing fan-fiction about various anime characters. Sally owns a Nintendo Switch.Showroom 2018.03.07 Her favorite Matsuno brothers in Osomatsu-san are Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu.Showroom 2018.03.09 Although she does not like guro movies or anime, she loves to read guro manga.Showroom 2018.03.09 Behind the scenes As of February 2018, she does not have a individual official social media account. She has stated she would like a Twitter account and that she often checks tweets with her #天城サリー hashtag. As of February 2018, management has denied her requests. References | |[[Category:Cast]]||}} Category:Cast